Land of the Mutants
by hannibal1996
Summary: It has been centuries since Apocalypse was been defeated but now times have changed. When Logan encounters someone from the old days he quickly discovers that he is a simple pawn in Mephisto's game.
1. The new world

It had been hundreds of years since the fall of Apocalypse. Winter had came and winter had passed but it would not be forgotten. The war had gone down in history but over the years facts changed to stories. Not many survived the war, it took the lives of many but there was one soldier who discovered that he would never be able to forget the war, never be able to let it go...One soldier would never die.

Logan or the Wolverine as many called him was always one of the greatest warriors in the land but the war had changed him. Adamantium metal was fused to his skeleton but because of the magic he ended up with the ability to heal everything which then resulted him in never being able to die.

Logan spent the next centuries wandering the world and fighting in the wars that emerged over the years but there comes to a point where he just wants to stop.

He spent one day walking through the mansion, it was just an ordinary day where he went to remind himself of the days of the X-men, his brothers in arms. It was that day where he was visited by Mephisto which wasn't the first time but he learned something, something he never thought would happen. He saw Wanda, one of the people he knew hundreds and hundreds of years ago.

"What the fuck?" Logan yelled out as he woke up in his bed. He was renting a cheap motel for a few days, he didn't technically exist so he just had to do cash in hand jobs which didn't really bring in much money.

"Hey Logan." Mephisto said as he was stood in the motel room. He was smiling at him as he stood there.

"What do you want?" Logan asked as he got out of bed.

"I want to chat Logan. I want to chat about the witch." Mephisto said.

"What about her?" Logan asked. He didn't really want to know, he wasn't to sure whether or not he should talk to her or not.

"I want you to kill her for me Logan...I want you to give her to me." Mephisto explained.

"And why would I help you bub?" Logan asked. He was ready to get his claws out.

"Because then you can die." Mephisto said as he walked up to Logan and then disappeared.

Logan then woke up, assuming it was all a dream but at the same time, he didn't. He got out of bed and left the motel, he was going to find Wanda but he was not sure if he would be welcome.

The journey back to the mansion wasn't to long. It wasn't like the old days where he would have to walk, he could take the train or bus which made life easier for himself. He arrived within an hour and started to explore. The place had changed, the mansion itself had been restored so many times that it was not the same, it was just a tourist attraction.

It was busy as always which is why he decided to go to Kurt's old church. It was still there and often used for events but people rarely went there during their visits. Logan strolled in and looked around, it was nothing like he remembered but just some generic church. He walked up to the altar, admiring some of the artwork that had survived the centuries.

"I thought you were dead." Wanda said. She was stood behind him and slowly walked forward, curious as to how he was alive. She had a hex bolt ready, just incase.

"Same for you...How are you alive?" Logan asked as he walked towards her. He knew what he had to do, he knew what he would get but was he prepared to do it.

"I learnt magic Logan, I learnt to control myself and everything around me….You eventually learn to make yourself young. What about you?" Wanda explained. She tapped into his mind, reading what he was thinking, she knew what he had to do.

"Your magic." Logan stated as he revealed one of his claws. He had tried to die over the years using spells and weapons but they only helped him. He got the ability to retract his claws, heal faster but he would never, ever die.

"He sent you to kill me." Wanda stated. She had spent centuries hiding from him, disguising herself from him.

"Afraid so." Logan said. You could see it in him, he just didn't want to.

"You going to?" Wanda asked. She looked at his claws, she could easily kill him without even trying.

"...No." Logan said as his claws went back in.

X

Mephisto was sat on his throne. It was made of metal and skulls, hidden in darkness that consumed his entire realm. The only light was the hellfire that tortured the souls who were damned there. He watched Wanda and Logan talk in the church through a burning mirror, it was the only source of light in the room and revealed his true form which was hidden in the shadows.

"Bastard." Mephisto screamed out as he witnessed the ordeal.

"What will happen now?" Blackheart asked. He was stood in the corner, hidden in the shadows himself.

"We may require another Rider...But not like last time." Mephisto explained. He was pondering on what he should do.

"What do you mean?" Blackheart asked.

"My mistake last time was giving the power of hell to a mere mortal...I will split it up, give it to men who can handle it." Mephisto explained. He started to stare into the mirror and pondered who would get the power.

X

Logan and Wanda were sat in a cafe, it was in the courtyard of the mansion. It was nice and small but infested with wasps. The two were sat there, drinking tea. The sun was shining down on them, it was a pleasant day to drink overpriced coffee that tasted more like dirt than coffee.

"So you were in the mountains?" Logan asked as he took a large gulp of the drink.

"Yeah. I met the ancient one and learnt to improve my magic and...The war took a lot out of me." Wanda explained. It was true, she didn't get to mourn John at all or her father or Pietro. She had to deal with it after the war, it hurt so much though.

"Yeah. I've just been wondering, running from this place." Logan explained. After the ordeal with Jean and Maureen, he just couldn't. He had other lovers but they all passed in time.

"Anyone else alive?" Wanda asked, really hoping there were.

"I attended all of their funerals, in private of course but...It was difficult." Logan explained. Wanda understood what he was going through, she had the same problem.

"I'm glad you came to speak to me Logan, you know that despite the fact we never saw eye to eye." Wanda explained. They always seemed to be on the same side of a conflict but never in the same army.

"Mephisto wants you dead, any particular reason why?" Logan asked.

"Mephisto wants everyone dead, if anyone cheats death then he feels insulted." Wanda explained.

"So what are you going to do?" Logan asked. Wanda just sat there, thinking for a few moments.

"I really have no idea." Wanda said with a slight chuckle.

X

Genosha later built catacombs underneath the city, it was built after the war so that the dead could be buried but if they were to ever rise again then they would be trapped in a maze, it also allowed the army to destroy them easily but the day never came so thousands of corpses remained there. They stopped putting bodies down there two hundred years ago but you could have them put in there if you were willing to.

Some of the bodies started to shake, it wasn't violent but you might notice it which would then make you jump out of your skin.

"These catacombs were used by the citizens to hide the bodies incase they were re-animated, a huge fear for people back then." A tour guide explained to a group of people. They were walking through the part of the catacombs that were used for tour guides.

"That wasn't their greatest fear...Their greatest fear was winter." A skeleton said. He was stood behind them, the bones were fixing themselves as the stunned tourists just stared.

The skeleton started to grow skin, it was glowing red hot like fire, his body was burning but like a phoenix, he was being reborn. His skin was pale and his hair was white like silver. He stood there completely naked, staring at the tourists who couldn't pick up their jaw.

"Who are you?" One of the tourists asked. Another one stood a photo and the man slowly walked towards them.

"I am Quicksilver and I need to find my sister but before I do, I need some clothes." The man said who revealed himself as Pietro.

"Quicksilver was the name of Pietro Maximoff...Killed in the war of Apocalypse." The tourist guide muttered, she was about the faint.

"Actually I was killed by the Phoenix." Quicksilver replied with a devilish grin.

Within the hour fire engines were racing towards the catacombs. A part of it had collapsed and killed several tourists and a guide the reports were saying but in reality, Pietro just needed to cover himself up. He was wearing some grey trousers, blue shirt, grey cravat and a grey coat. His hair was pulled back but a few strands dangled over his sunglasses. He had an phone in his hand that he stole from the one of the tourists.

"Useless." Pietro said as he threw the phone into a bin. He looked around to make sure nobody was looking and ran off, using his superspeed.

X

New Orleans was always split in two, it still is to this day but they share a similar culture. They're not superstitious, they're known for being very logical but that was just the stereotype. Below the Thieves Guild building which is essentially a frat house now but below is the tomb for Rogue.

The coffin was encased in stone, under her specific orders but she never told anyone why. Pietro appeared after finding a way through which mainly involved tearing down a few walls. He walked up to the coffin, looking at the stone prison. He put his hands on his, moving them faster than anyone could see and pulled it apart revealing the wooden coffin, he did the same and the top popped off.

"It's not Gambit, it's his bitch." Pietro said to himself. Mephisto was watching, listening to what he was saying.

"She can still come in handy." Mephisto said as he entered the room. He walked over to the body and pulled out a knife.

"It's not him, she won't help us." Pietro argued.

"It's not her I want." Mephisto explained. He cut his hand and let the blood pour onto the body. It was only a few drops but the wound healed and the blood entered the body. The blood started to replicate itself and eventually covered the whole body. The bones started to fix themselves and the skin was replicated through fire.

"Rogue?" Pietro asked as Rogue opened her eyes.

"Not Rogue...Legion." Rogue replied.

Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Please say if you want to see more of this and what you would like to see in it. Until next time, have fun.


	2. The first card

Logan was walking past a string of bars in the Mansion. They were towards the outskirts and this was known for being one of the rough areas. It didn't bother him, he would welcome anyone who even thought it was a good idea to attack him. He strolled through the rain, it was making his clothes feel heavy but he thought he'd be alright.

He walked up to a small diner and stepped in. He walked up to a table and perched there, he was tired and wanted to sleep but he was determined to stay awake.

"What do you want?" The waitress asked. She was about as tired as she was but probably didn't even want to be there.

"Coffee...And I'll a rare steak." Logan said. The waitress walked away and returned with a hot cup of coffee.

Wanda then walked in and sat next to him. Logan looked up at her and took a sip of his coffee before talking to her.

"Have you ordered?" Wanda asked but then the waitress came over.

"Want anything?" The waitress asked. Wanda thought for a moment, glancing over the menu and generally taking her time.

"Cheese burger and coke." Logan ordered for her. Wanda raised her eyebrows at the old man but the waitress left before she could change it.

"Really?" Wanda asked.

"You'd rather have a crate of wine?" Logan replied as he sipped his coffee some more. He sighed a little and looked at the raining street.

"I don't drink as much as I used to, I don't think anyone can." Wanda explained. The waitress returned with her coke and she smiled but the waitress didn't seem interested.

"So have you decided what you're going to do?" Logan asked. Mephisto was after Wanda, that much was clear but she had no idea what she was going to do about it.

"...I need your help Logan." Wanda said. It was harder for her to say than she expected.

"With what?" Logan asked. He didn't really want to go and help Wanda, he did as well, he needed something to do.

"The way I see it, we have two options. We wait for Mephisto to send the next guy after us or we go after him." Wanda explained.

"You want to go after Mephisto? The devil? The immortal psychopath that is obsessed with bringing death and destruction to the world?" Logan said as he tried to comprehend how stupid it was to go and fight him.

"There's got to be an actual reason why he has chosen now to try, he must have known I was alive." Wanda protested. This was getting on Logan's nerves.

"He wants you because he wants anyone who cannot die." Logan argued but Wanda was not interested, she knew she had to go and get him.

"Hey, it's Logan...Do you remember this guy?" Some man walked up to Logan. He was wearing a leather jacket and smoking a cigarette.

"You can't smoke in here." The waitress said but she didn't care. She was getting the food ready to bring over.

"Yeah, I lost fifty bucks on him." One of the man's mates said as he walked over. There was three of them, all wearing leather jackets and wearing watches that their parents had brought them.

"What happened?" Wanda asked. The waitress brought the food over and put it onto the table.

"I box for money sometimes and they bet against me." Logan said. The three boys didn't seem very happy with Logan.

"And we want it back." The man said. He pulled out a small pocket knife but tried to keep it concealed. Logan looked up at him and unleashed his claws, putting them to his throat.

"Try it bub." Logan warned. His friend started to panic and took out a knife of his own, he went to stab him but Wanda used her powers to push him away.

"Ok...Ok, it's cool." The man said as Logan threw the guy to the ground.

Logan and Wanda walked out of the diner and walked down the road in the middle of the pouring rain. Logan didn't care too much but Wanda hated it.

"So that went well." Wanda said. She was going to go back and pay but it probably wasn't a good idea if she went back there.

"Yeah that happens a lot." Logan explained.

"I need your help Logan, please." Wanda begged. Logan wanted to help, he really did

"I've done a lot of bad things over the years, sent a lot of bad people to that guy. When he realises what we're doing, he's going to throw everything he has at us, you know that right?" Logan explained but it did not bother Wanda.

"I can do it." Wanda explained.

"Fine, but we'll need help. Know any guys?" Logan explained. Wanda was a little curious, she didn't want to many people knowing what she was doing incase Mephisto found out.

"I might, let's go and see." Wanda explained. She walked in front and started to lead the way.

"Hey, there they are." The man from the diner yelled. He had a group of at least ten men with him and they were angry.

The men charged towards them, holding knives and bats. They were not afraid but more drunk and ready to fight. Logan got out his claws and started to roar at the men whilst Wanda got her hexes ready, the red energy poured from her hands and onto the ground.

"What the fuck are these?" The men yelled as they looked at the two.

"Mutated freaks." One of them yelled out.

"Not very smart are you." Logan said as he walked towards them. They got ready to fight Logan but as they did a mysterious blur threw Logan towards a wall.

"What the fuck?" The men yelled out but then the blue yet burning blur hit them, knocking them down like bowling pins.

Wanda tried to concentrate, slow down time even just so she could see what was happening but she had no idea. The ten men were being thrown around. One of them had their throat slit but by the time the blood hit the ground, four more were dead. Wanda just stood there for a few moments, shocked and terrified about what was happening. She fired a hex which seemed to slow down the blur, just a little but enough to work out that it was a person. She couldn't work out who but she knew he looked at her before snapping a mans neck.

"Who are you?" Wanda asked as she tried to knock him over. He ran towards her and pushed her into a puddle, he looked down on her, his face near impossible to work out.

He looked at her for a few moments and then ran off leaving Wanda shocked and confused. Logan woke up and looked at the bodies on the ground and then at Wanda, he was confused and in pain.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked as he walked over to Wanda.

"I...I'm not sure." Wanda said as she looked around. She noticed the bodies and started to walk down the street, very quickly.

"Yeah that's probably best." Logan said as he caught up with her.

"Logan." Wanda said. She was terrified, trying to hold back the tears, something had pulled a string and she didn't know if it was real.

"Yeah." Logan replied.

"I think Mephisto has started playing his first card." Wanda replied. She was ready for a fight but at the same time, regretting looking for one.

X

Pietro returned to his base. It was an old basement in New Orleans that the Assassins used to use when they were being chased, it allowed them to hide and gave them access to the sewers so they could reappear throughout the city. Rogue was standing there, working on a computer. She had been possessed by the mind of Legion, Lucas Haller.

"How did it go?" Rogue asked. She was typing away on a computer, it was difficult to learn at first but once she got the hang of it, she was determined to learn everything she had missed.

"She's working with Logan, I had to fight off some potential threats." Pietro said as he sat down on the floor, Rogue hadn't got them any chairs.

"Did she see you?" Rogue asked. She kept her eyes on the computer, pulling up several photos of Wanda from the movie they made about the war.

"I don't think so." Pietro replied.

"Did she recognise you?" Rogue asked as she turned around and walked over to Pietro, staring at him with those emerald eyes but inside of them was the monster that was in control.

"I am her brother." Pietro defended but this did not please Rogue.

"And did you allow that to compromise your mission?" Rogue asked, she was angry with him.

"Was I sent out to kill her?" Pietro argued, Rogue slammed her hands onto Pietro's head, it hurt a little but nothing he wasn't used to.

"You were meant to show her that she should be afraid but I think your little relationship is in the way." Rogue explained. Her hands started to heat up, like fire whilst Pietro's face went orange.

"No...What are you doing?" Pietro asked as his head felt like it was on fire.

"I need you to kill her." Rogue yelled at Pietro as she attacked his mind, ripping his memories and warping them. His mind felt like it was burning, being torn, chewed and spat back. Rogue let go and let him fall to the ground.

"Wanda." Pietro said. He tried to think of a memory when they were children but it was being clouded up and all he could feel was the hate.

"Who is she?" Rogue asked.

"She's my mission." Pietro said as his eyes turned into fiery glow.

"And how do you complete your mission?" Rogue asked.

"By killing her." Pietro said. He couldn't remember her, all he knew was that she was his target.

"And when completed, you may rest." Rogue replied as she returned back to the computer.

X

As the rain poured heavily onto the windows, creating loud taps every time they landed, a lone man was sat at his computer. The loud taps didn't bother him, nothing could break his concentration at the moment. His light was flickering but when it came on it revealed the whole room. There was a board in front of him, covered in pictures of Logan throughout the years.

He was researching an auction site that was going to sell the Silver Samurai suit. He looked at it and tapped his hand on a table. He got up and walked to the window, he scratched the back of his shoulder that had a newly done Hydra tattoo.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Sorry for it being a day late but I was busy. Pietro is being forced to kill Wanda, Logan will help Wanda fight Mephisto plus the return or Hydra and Silver Samurai? I hope you enjoyed so until next time, have fun.**


	3. A new home

Wanda and Logan were walking down a road. The area was very posh, very expensive to live. Logan hadn't really been down there before, he never really needed to whilst Wanda seemed very at home. They walked up to one of the houses, it was a large but seemed to be made out of wood. They walked up to a three story house, it stood right in the heart of the Greenwich village.

"177A Bleecker Street...Looks expensive." Logan said as he admired the house. He looked at the window in the middle of the building, it was weird, made him feel uncomfortable. He walked past a guy standing at a bus station, he wouldn't take his eyes off Logan.

"Oh...Yeah, I'm borrowing it off a friend whilst he's away." Wanda explained as she pulled out a key and opened the door.

"What happened to your place?" Logan asked.

"Gave it up, Mephisto must know where I live so...I'm using this place." Wanda explained as she opened the door.

The two walked inside, looking around the rather large house, Logan felt a little uncomfortable. The house was beautiful, it was filled with rare and exotic items from all over the world. Wanda put her jacket up on the coat hanger and walked over to a painting that had been placed on the wall, she looked at it for a moment and then walked through a door. Logan walked over to the painting and stared at it. He smiled for a moment once he realised who it was, it was a face he hadn't seen in many years.

"Back in the day." Logan said. He walked through the door, leaving the painting of Erik Lensherr. It was him when he was a young man, just after they defeated the hellfire club. He was a young man with brown hair that had been brushed to the side. He was wearing a red uniform, the material was thick and covered in golden medals. He was smiling but looked a little uncomfortable in the uniform, he was holding a purple helmet.

"I found a photo of him on the internet, a restored version but I went out and brought it and then sent it back to its original self." Wanda explained. They were in what seemed to be a living room, there was a large sofa and a television, there was a small book shelf in the corner which just had some old records in it.

"Sounds expensive and difficult." Logan said as he walked over to the records. He pulled a few out, looking through them. He liked the look of a couple of them, mainly the Rolling Stones.

"Very and not so much. I had a lot of time to get money and learn more about the magical arts." Wanda explained.

"So, this place is safe right?" Logan asked as he put the records back. The two left the room and walked around the house. She seemed to know her way around the house so he just followed her.

"I think so, it's pretty powerful, they say the house is alive." Wanda said as the two walked into the kitchen. It wasn't a very expensive kitchen but it had everything you would need and wouldn't.

"So how do we go against Mephisto? Anything here we can use?" Logan asked as he picked up a cookbook and went through some of the recipes, they looked awful.

"Steve said there would be some stuff in the library, books for research and we could use whatever we need assuming that it won't backfire and kill us all." Wanda said. She shrugged as that and then searched through a cupboard.

"Anything in there you can use?" Logan asked. Wanda emerged with a large box of expensive truffles.

"No, I just know where Wong keeps his goods. Beer is in the fridge by the way." Wanda said as she ate a few of the rich truffles. Logan took out the beer and sipped it, it was bitter...He hated bitter.

The two walked up to the third floor, walking into the library. It was large and had books everywhere, it was like nobody had cleaned it in some time. Dust filled the room along with a fleet of spiders. They strolled through the library until Wanda found a book.

"What's the book for? Casting a spell to open a doorway into Mephisto's realm." Logan asked.

"...No. It's an address book, Steve said he left it in here." Wanda said as she had the book in her hands. She looked at Logan as if he was an idiot and walked out of the library.

Wanda walked downstairs and opened up one of the bedroom doors and showed Logan inside. It was a basic room with a bed and lamp, there was a few books and a small television but nothing too fancy.

"This my room?" Logan asked as he walked inside, looking around the room and finding it rather nice.

"Well there's no portal." Wanda mocked. She had a large grin on her face whilst Logan just scowled at her.

"Thanks." Logan said.

"Well you sort yourself out, I'm going to make a few phone calls." Wanda said as she left the room.

Logan sat on his bed whilst Wanda left the room. He was sat there for a few moments and closed his eyes, only for a second but then he saw it. He could see everything, only when he closed his eyes. He could remember every battle he ever thought in for that split second. He remembered how it felt on that battlefield all those centuries ago. He remembered fighting alongside Erik in the war against the Hellfire club.

"They shall wear a crown of thorns." Erik yelled. Logan knew that as a child's bedtime story, a reminder of the thing the club took away from Erik when they took over Genosha. He remembered that time. Erik had a long beard, his hair would dangle over his eyes whilst his face was covered in black and blue paint. His clothes were thick, not leather but like a thick hide. He was much different to the painting. There was a helmet in his hand, it was old and rusty but covered in blood. There was a sword in his right which was similar.

Logan then opened his eyes again, coming back to reality. It felt like he was only out for a second but as he looked at his watch, it was twenty minutes. He went downstairs to get another drink of that godawful bitter. He walked past another room where he could hear Wanda talking on the phone in what seemed to be a large office. She had her legs up on the desk and was swinging around as she spoke on the phone.

"Oh come on Bucky...It will be fun...Probably." Wanda said on the phone. She waved to Logan who walked in. She put the phone down and looked at Logan, putting her hands in front of her face to be more dramatic.

"Erm, I'm going to make some food." Logan said as he watched Wanda eat a truffle.

"There's menu's in the kitchen." Wanda said.

Logan walked downstairs and found several menu's in one of the kitchen draws. He looked through them all and chose to get a simple indian one. He looked around for a phone but as he did he heard something. He followed the noise and noticed an open window, a window big enough for a person to get through. He noticed some mud prints all over the floor and followed them towards a small, wooden door.

Logan opened the door and walked downstairs. He found himself inside a laundry room, he could hear a laundry machine being turned on. He got out his claws and turned a corner.

"Ahhhh." Logan yelled as he ran up to the person, waving his claws in the air. As he turned around he discovered that nobody was there, he looked around but still couldn't see anyone.

He walked out of the room and walked up to the door. He was walking towards the painting but then stopped, he could see the young Erik right in front of him, just like in the painting.

"Well who are you supposed to be?" Logan asked as he got his claws back out.

"Everything alright?" Wanda asked as she walked up to Logan.

"Yeah just...Having a hard time." Logan said as he turned around. The window was no longer open and there were no more footprints.

"The house does that to people it thinks is a threat...It'll adjust to you." Wanda explained. Logan put his claws back and just assumed it was a trick.

"So what now?" Logan asked as he walked up to Wanda. He was a little creeped out but he was sure he'd be ok.

"I've got some friends coming over." Wanda explained.

X

Shingen Harada was sat in his room. He was looking at his pictures of Logan all over the wall, it was him all over the centuries. He had his Hydra tattoo on his back, it was new and still hurt a little. He picked up a white shirt that he had left on the floor. He was in his early twenties and had long black hair that needed to be combed. The man who stared at Logan walked into the room, looking at the young man with disgust.

"Where is he?" Shingen asked as he picked up his laptop and put it into a bag.

"177A Bleecker street. Now my payment." The man said. He was wearing a tracksuit and twitching like he hasn't smoked in days.

"Of course...Hail Hydra." Shingen said as he threw a throwing star at the man, piercing his throat instantly.

Shingen walked out of the room as the junkie fell to the ground, covered in blood.

"Time to get my suit." Shingen said as he closed the door.

Shingen walked out into the street and into the taxi. As he got in, he was being watched by Pietro who was stood by a bus stop smoking.

"You know you shouldn't smoke, they'll ruin your lungs." An old woman said to him. Pietro just turned around and smiled.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Pietro said as he ran off to follow the taxi.

The taxi was driving down the road. Shingen was on his phone as the driver played loud music and yelled about the old days. Shingen was not very happy about the driver but he didn't care. There was a weird feeling, the taxi started to shake and then they appeared in an old country road.

"What the fuck?" The driver said. The dead junkie appeared in the seat next to him.

"What indeed." Pietro said as he pulled the driver out of the car seat. He walked up to him and snapped his neck, he turned around and smiled at Shingen.

"Who are you?" Shingen asked as he stepped out. He had a small knife in his pocket and stepped back from Pietro but he slowly walked towards him.

"We're the people who are going to save your life." Rogue said. She was standing behind Shingen.

"What?" Shingen asked. He was ready to attack Rogue and Pietro but he wasn't sure how it would go.

"We want to make a deal with you Shingen, we want your one man Hydra to join my legion." Rogue said as she walked towards Shingen.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. What does Pietro and Rogue/Legion want with Shingen? Who is coming to help Wanda? What would you like to see? Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Vengeance with wings

Wanda was sat in the library with a cup of coffee and several books. She was drinking the coffee as she read the books on Mephisto but still, she had no idea on how to defeat him. She flicked through the pages when she found one on the gate to hell. She is reading about a gateway that allows to people to enter hell and then exit when they choose to.

"Ok...This could work." Wanda said as she jumped up. She walked over to several books and picked one up, she flicked through it and then threw it onto the ground.

"Where is it?" Wanda asked herself once more. She ran through the library and picked out another book, she flicked through it once again and a map fell out. She picked up the map and placed it onto the table.

Wanda looked at the map that was just essentially random ink splattered all over the large piece of paper. It was old, really old and could probably fall apart at any second. She looked at it, running her finger over the ink and trying to work out where was where.

Logan was sat downstairs. He was on a computer and typing in names into Google, he liked to research his old friends and what history made of them. He researched Magneto, he wanted to know what the world thought of him. He opened up a video from a film that he had seen a million times but he quite liked it. It was the best one he'd seen, much better than the other films they made.

"You see Magneto, you can never win. Shaw has an army of at least twenty thousand, do you honestly believe that we can stop him?" A young Ralph Fiennes explained. He was in the role of Charles Xavier.

"...Yes. I do believe we can and why not. I remember the kind of soldiers that serve Shaw, I know how they fight and more importantly...When they don't want to." Jeremy Irons explained who was playing Erik Lensherr. They were both in a war room with Jeremy looking out the window whilst Ralph is sat at the table.

"We are putting innocent lives at risk, you won't be a hero in their eyes but somebody who could end up like Shaw, worse even." Ralph explained. His voice got louder, stronger and more confident.

"When it comes to men like Shaw...The world doesn't need heroes, it needs villains." Jeremy said softly as he turned his head to his friend.

Logan continued to watch the scene. He remembered it, all those years ago as if it was yesterday. They were going to attack one of Shaw's camps that had resided near several villages, the only way to attack was through the villages and putting their lives at risk. He remembered the bloodshed and the screams but that was over now.

"I have an idea." Wanda said as she sneaked up behind Logan. He jumped up and looked at her, a little annoyed.

"What?" Logan asked. He quickly paused the clip, Wanda just saw what it was but didn't really care.

"Sorry, I have an idea on how we can defeat Mephisto." Wanda said as she interrupted him. She had the map in her hand and placed it onto the table.

"How?" Logan asked.

"We open up a portal to his realm." Wanda explained as she showed him through the map. She put another piece of paper on top of it, it was a set of instructions on how to open the portal.

"It's too dangerous, we could get stuck there and he'll get what he wants." Logan explained but Wanda did not care, she knew a way to stop him.

"Not true, not if we weaken him." Wanda explained.

"And how do you intend we do that?" Logan asked. He had to be honest, he was terrified at what Wanda was going to say.

"Phoenix." Wanda said. She knew how Logan was going to react but she knew it was the only way.

"No." Logan said bluntly.

"It's the only way...The Phoenix is the only thing that is anywhere near powerful at even hurting him, we need the power." Wanda explained her idea but it didn't work, Logan didn't believe her.

"So we just go into hell and beat him up?" Logan asked as he shrugged.

"No...We bring the fight to him, make him leave us alone...Phoenix will be our defense." Wanda explained. She knew it was stupid but for the moment, it was all they had.

"I don't like this." Logan said.

"We're not safe from him, we never will be...You need to trust me Logan, you need to at least try." Wanda said, she stared at him for a few moments until he eventually nodded.

"I've fought a lot of men over these past centuries...Sent a lot of people to his realm, this isn't going to be an easy battle."

"Which is why we need the Phoenix and back up." Wanda explained.

"Ok, know anybody?" Logan asked. Wanda thought for a moment and then looked at Logan.

"Not a single fucking clue…..And the one with Charlton Heston as Magneto was better." Wanda said as she walked out of the room. Logan didn't agree with that but at the moment, that wasn't important.

X

Over the last couple of centuries the use of magic had completely gone down, it was more or less forgotten. Nobody knows exactly why but after all of the wars and destruction it caused, people became afraid of it and taught people of how dangerous it could be. Every so often though, a child would be born with magic.

Back in the old days, Kurt was one of those poor people. When a witch struggled to conceive a child then they may attempt at a spell that will give them the ability to have a child but it was known to cause deformities and in Kurt's case...He was a blue and elf like.

There was another child though, born out of magic and left with his brother...Dean Morgan. He was a young man who was born with retractable wings, wings that could grow out of his body or enter it within a minute or two. He was not a popular person.

He lived in downtown New York, his whole family were from there but they were killed as the crime went up, he would try and do the best he could. Tonight wasn't his night though, this night unlike any other….His cop brother was murdered.

"You need to be hiding man, you just killed a fucking cop." One of two men said as they walked down a dark alleyway. The taller one who kept his head to the ground, he was the one that had pulled the trigger.

"He had it coming." The man replied, staring at the puddled on the ground.

"HAD IT COMING?" A deep voice cried out from behind them. The two men spun around but nearly fainted from shock.

"What the fuck?" One of them said as he pulled out a small switchblade. The fly man flew up to him and kicked him in the chest, launching him into a wall. The winged man with talon like fingers and burning red eyes grabbed hold of the killer and threw him onto a rooftop.

"Had it coming?" He asked as he put his boot onto the killers dirty jacket, he just looked up at the demon...Terrified.

Derek, the young man with the wings looked down upon him and was ready to do the unthinkable when he heard something.

"Alpha team, move in." A radio? He thought to himself. He then looked around and noticed something horrible, every building for a mile had soldiers on it and they were aiming at him.

He looked around but two smoke grenades dropped right next to him, he looked around and could see an army slowly crawl up to him.

"He's onto us, move out." Another radio voice? It didn't sound like any radio but he could hear it.

He did the only thing he could, fight them off and get out of there. He spread out his wings and attempted to fly into the air but as he did he got hit by something, a small taser. He looked around and noticed several were on him now and the soldiers were right by him.

He spun his wings around and knocked the soldiers to the ground, he pulled out the hooks and went for another attempt but this time was worse, he got hit by a rubber bullet. It knocked him out of the air and he hit the ground, it hurt like hell. He knew there was only one way out of this.

He jumped towards them, hitting one soldier with his fist and nearly breaking it. He jumped forward again and kicked one soldier in the face, smashing through the started to open fire now, using their rubber bullets but flapping his wings managed to knock them out of the air. He was kicking and punching with at least six soldiers now but then it happened, his wing smacked a soldier and knocked him off the building. He fell a couple of stories to his death, this distracted Derek for one fragile second.

Derek was then beaten without mercy by the soldiers, to much pain to even attempt it. He couldn't even tell what was the rain and what was his blood. Then it all stopped, the beating and the gun shots. He looked around to discover that all of the soldiers were on the ground, covered in blood. Stood in front of him was Pietro and Rogue.

"Who are you?" Derek asked as his teeth chattered and the blood poured down on him.

"I am the Legion and we want to recruit you as our Acolyte." Rogue explained. In the background Shingen was going through a radio.

"What do you want?" Derek asked as he tried to get up.

"To help you, we want you to help us stop somebody...We want you to help us stop…The Scarlet Witch." Rogue explained. Derek nodded, he was on their side but he was also a little scared of what just happened.

"What the fuck is going on?" The killer asked as he got up, he was just as confused and scared but Shingen took out a sword and rammed it through him.

"He was mine." Derek yelled out as if he was in pain.

"There'll be plenty more." Rogue said as she held out her hand. Derek nodded and took it, he didn't know what was going on but he was apart of it now.

"Just, who were they?" Derek asked.

"I have an idea." Rogue said as she looked at one of the soldiers uniforms, it had an X on the side.

X

Little did anyone know that they were all being watched at a secure location. Sat in front a monitor was a few officers who spent their days making sure everything was going to plan but one man was stood up, Captain Nate Grey. He wore the blue uniform with a yellow trim. His hair was brown and neatly combed to the side but his left eye was glowing yellow, he stared at the screens, studying them.

"Sir, what shall we do? They took out...Everyone." The officers said, they were shocked but Nate was calm.

"Find out who they are and find out who the Scarlet Witch is." Nate ordered as he kept his eye on Rogue.

"Shall we send a team?" An officer asked.

"No, my enemy's enemy is my friend." Nate explained. He turned and walked away. He opened the door and emerged into the large facility that was filled with soldiers training to be the best that they could be.

Nate walked past several tanks and jeeps and into his office where he looked at the large X on the wall, he was the leader of the X-men.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. The new X-men, what do you think? And the formation of the Acolytes? What do you think of Wanda's plan? Or the movie adaption of Charles and Erik? Please say and if you have any questions, do ask. Until next time, have fun.**


	5. Phoenix ashes

"Phoenix, one of the most destructive forms of magic that this world has ever seen. It is capable of the worst acts throughout history." Some video explained. Wanda was watching videos on Youtube of the Phoenix, most of the professors were guessing what it really was like but she needed to find out something, she needed to know what it truly was.

She looked through all of the books she could find on the Phoenix but nothing was helping her, all she needed was one little piece of information that could help her in anyway but nobody knew anything on the Phoenix. She there was one place she could go that would help her, she had to go to Jeans tomb.

She managed to convince Logan into going which wasn't to hard really, he was fairly easy to convince. Jeans body had been moved around over the centuries but there was nothing left but dust, dust nobody would dare go near. Scott had ordered it be placed inside the mansion itself, he never truly explained why but he most likely had his reasons to.

"So what do we do?" Logan asked as he walked into the throne room. He looked around, he always hated the room.

"The Phoenix ashes are supposed to be around here, we just need to find them." Wanda said as she looked at the paintings of all of the rulers. She looked at Charles and Scott but then there was one that tugged her heart strings. It was the biggest one in the room and was placed above the throne. It was the first painting of the council that took over when Scott died, Lorna was standing there.

"He'd place it underground, where nobody could see it." Logan said as he walked up to the throne. It was the middle of the night so nobody else was there except the odd security guard.

"But where?" Wanda asked as she looked around just incase there was a security guard near by.

"If I know boy scout then he would have the ashes in one place." Logan said as he walked over to the throne. He climbed over the rope and unleashed his claws.

"What are you doing?" Wanda asked. She was worried as to what he was going to do.

"I know what she did was horrible and he'd probably know that as well but...He always wanted to keep her close to his heart." Logan said as he put his hand all over the throne.

"So...What?" Wanda asked as she walked over to the throne. She looked at a camera to make sure that it was still hexed.

"He'd keep them close to him, where?" Logan asked. He used his claws to get under a gem that was on the middle of the throne, he knocked the ruby off and pressed a button.

"How did you know?" Wanda asked as she looked at the gem that had been thrown onto the ground.

"Charles and Erik built it when, they called it Cerebro." Logan said as the painting of Charles moved back and then to the side. It revealed a small, hidden room which the two walked into.

Wanda and Logan looked through the room, they were overwhelmed by what they saw. The room was completely metal but they could see their reflections, it was insane. In the middle of the room was a small table made out of metal as well, it seemed attached the the entire room.

"What is this place?" Wanda asked as she walked up to the table. She looked over the objects on the table but was drawn towards the helmet that was also attached to the table through a metal chain. The helmet wouldn't cover your entire head, just the top of it but it felt so heavy, it should crush the wearer as soon as they put it on.

"How they won the war." Logan said as he took the helmet from Wanda and put it back onto the table. He looked around and noticed a metal plate with a little chip on the side.

"So, you know this how?" Wanda asked as she looked at her reflection in all of the mirrors.

"During the war against The Hellfire Club, your father and Charles built this room in order to...Win the war. They used it over time to hide things that they found, Charles showed Scott it a few years before the war broke out just incase something happened."

"What sort of weapon is it?" Wanda asked.

"It's a weapon that can kill an entire army within a single second." Logan explained as he pulled the metal panel off the wall. It revealed a small little hole that had a bag inside. He pulled it out and found a diamond inside.

"Hmmm, didn't expect this." Pietro said. The two spun around to see Pietro stood there with a large grin on his face and a security guard hat pulled over his eyes.. Next to him was a dead security guard who looked like he had his throat pulled out.

"Pietro? What are you doing?" Wanda asked in shock.

"What he's meant to do." Rogue said as she walked up behind him. Shingen and Derek walked up behind them, they seemed angry but also controlled. Derek was wearing his long black coat whilst Shingen had his armour.

"Rogue? What are you doing?" Logan asked as he looked at the girl.

"Oh not Rogue, just her rather lovely body." Rogue said as she pointed to her breasts with a creepy smile.

"Then who are you bub?" Logan asked as he got his claws ready, he was ready to kill them all.

"Come on Logan you should know...We worked at the farm together and….I did kill that rather lovely girl of yours." Rogue said with a rather psychotic laugh.

"Lucas?" Logan asked.

"I am Legion...For we are many." Rogue said as she pointed to her Acolytes.

"Why are you here? And in her body?" Wanda asked as she got some of her hex bolts ready.

"Well...I wanted Gambits body but...I got the next best thing and I'm here for that." Rogue explained as she took out a gun and pointed at the diamond.

"You're not getting this bub." Logan said but Pietro just smiled and ran towards him, pushing him to the ground and taking the diamond.

"Just to slow old man." Pietro said as he threw to diamond to Rogue. She stuffed them into her jacket and smiled.

"Kill them." Rogue said. Pietro and Shingen took a step forward but as they did time slowed down. Wanda was trying to cast a hex bolt as Pietro sprinted towards her, it hit him in the face and he fell to the ground. She fired another at Shingen but he blocked it with his sword.

"I've got him." Logan said as Wanda stood there in shock.

"Not today old man." Shingen replied as he blocked the attack from Logan. He pulled back and slashed his chest and then slashed the side of his neck but Logan just huffed.

"Not the day to call me an old man." Logan replied. He waved his arms around like a maniac but Shingen managed to block every single one, he got faster and faster but each one was blocked.

Derek then threw his coat to the ground and slew towards Logan and kicked him into the wall. Shingen ran his sword right into Logan and then pulled it out, the Wolverine screamed out loud, there was something about the blade which hurt him more than normal.

Wanda was about to fire a hex bolt at the two but Rogue pushed her to the side and grabbed her by the throat. Wanda started to choke a little, she felt weaker and weaker the more Rogue held on.

"Do you feel that? The empty feeling? Don't worry, soon you'll be apart of me...Apart of my Legion." Rogue whispered into the witches ear. Wanda managed to use a hex t push her back, she then fired three more with the last one hitting her head. Rogue fell onto the table and knocked the helmet off the table.

"Do you feel that? That's the feeling of luck becoming your enemy." Wanda replied as she fired another bolt at her old friend. This hex wasn't a bolt though, it was more a snake that slithered into her ear, turning her eyes red.

"What are you doing to me?" Rogue asked as she ran towards her friend but then fell to the ground again, screaming in pain. The other two looked at Wanda and rushed over like lions hunting a gazelle, they felt the need to help their leader.

"Get onto the ground now." Nate Grey yelled out as he walked into the room. He was wearing his blue armour and his yellow eye. He aimed his pistol at the group of Acolytes but before they could do anything, the rest of the X-men burst in.

Within a second there was at least twenty heavily armed soldiers running through the room. Each one of them had a gun pointed at them. They were all wearing the black leather but had blue streaks running through it. They all had an X on their arms though, they were proud of their X.

"Get us out of here now." Shingen whispered to Pietro. He managed to stand up but was a little weak, his legs were a little shaky.

"Keep all of your sights focused on the one with the silver hair." Nate explained. There was then at least seven red dots that hovered all over Pietro, he didn't like it very much.

"Logan?" Wanda whispered as she looked around. She noticed that Logan was still on the ground, covered in blood and now unconscious. Her racing heart had nearly crashed, she had no idea what was causing that. Her curse should be keeping him alive but he looks like he's dying.

"Bring them in." Nate said. His yellow eye started to glow brighter and brighter until Wanda and the rest of the Acolytes fell to the ground, falling unconscious. The glow then went down, almost disappearing.

X

Blackheart was sat in the deep pits of hell, he was watching the ordeal through a burning mirror that Mephisto often used to look into the human world. He turned away from the mirror and walked outside, he found himself looking over the screaming souls of hell. He walked across a cliff and found a small path that took him down the cliff and into a cave. It was halfway down and seemed to be one of the only places where you couldn't hear the screams.

He walked through the cave where he could hear the screams again, the screams of the innocents who had been sent to hell so that others will get their wishes from Mephisto. He walked through the cave where the screaming and cries just got louder and more horrifying.

"What do you want?" Somebody asked as Blackheart slithered his way in. He looked at a figure who was sat at the edge of the cave, he looked defeated.

"I need a favour." Blackheart said but the person just stayed there, not even bothering to move.

"Why would I help you?" The figure asked.

"Because I can give you what you want….Justice." Blackheart said. He looked at the figure in the shadows, they barely moved but if you looked close enough, he moved his head up a little.


	6. Strange days

Wanda was sat in one of the X-Mens cell. It wasn't as dark and cold as she though, the cell was well lit compared to the other ones she has been inside. She had been in there for a few weeks though, not much has happened other than the usual round of questioning but it wasn't so bad. The door burst open and in walked Nate. Wanda was sat on the ground, meditating and whispering under her breath.

"Pyryrzy napasirossa vokemilzi, va daorunta ñelli qringaomnā pōjo zālari" Wanda whispered under her breath. There were occult circles all over the cells and a little flame in front of her that appeared to be burning out of nothing.

"Who are you talking to Wanda?" Nate asked as he stepped on the flame, apparently putting it out. Wanda slowly opened her eyes and stood up, looking at Nate in the eyes.

"Why am I still here?" Wanda asked. Nate just stayed silent, she had already tried to access his mind once and it's like trying to walk through a brick wall but that didn't stop her trying.

"You cannot go inside my mind Wanda, it cannot be done." Nate said as he leaned towards Wanda.

"Why am I here?" Wanda asked. She was getting tired and frustrated, her magic wouldn't let her leave either, something was stopping her.

"I'll tell you as soon as you answer my question." Nate barked like a general talking to his soldiers.

"I don't know." Wanda argued but Nate knew she did.

"How do I extract Legion from Rogue?" Nate asked again. It wasn't the first time and he was getting angry but Wanda refused to help him.

"I have no idea." Wanda said bluntly as she took a step back from Nate.

"Yes you do...You trained with the ancient one and Stephen Strange...I know you can do it, the only question is, is why? Why won't you attempt to save your friend." Nate said in an attempt to make Wanda break down. He was practically yelling at her by the end of it.

"I CANNOT DO IT." Wanda screamed. She was exhausted of the charades and she had finally given up, a fatal mistake. Nate managed to jump inside of her temporarily open mind and got the information that he needed.

Wanda fell to the ground, blinded by the flash of Nate's eye. She looked up at him as he turned around, satisfied with his information.

"I have what I need, Wanda can go." Nate said as he walked away. A couple of soldiers dragged Wanda out of the cell and towards a small garage.

"Where's Logan." Wanda asked but the soldiers just remained silent.

There was a loud explosion that caught the soldiers off guard, they looked around but the explosion came from another room. They waved their guns in the air but they were starting to get afraid. Suddenly, without warning a mysterious figure appeared with a trail of fire leading from behind. He was at least six foot tall but the way he leaned over you made him come off as taller. He wore a completely black suit while his face was made up of some kind of oily skin that resembled a skull.

The figure threw the guards around, with each touch leaving a black burn mark on their chest. Within a second he had slaughtered the two guards and started to slowly walk towards Wanda.

"Stay back." Wanda said as she fired a hex bolt but it didn't even bother him. He just shrugged it off as he walked towards her, taking her by the throat.

"I know you….How?" The creature asked. He stretched out his arms and a blue fire appeared on the palms of his hands. There did not appear to be any heat coming from the fire, at least not towards Wanda. The fire spread down his arms and then all over his body, he just stood there for a few seconds though, staring into the eyes of Wanda as she prepared to fire another hex bolt at him.

The monster then disappeared, there was a trail of blue fire that Wanda followed, keeping a hex bolt ready. She followed it down a corridor and into a large control room. The room was destroyed; computers were torn to shreds, dead corpses littered the room and small fires. Nate was thrown across the room by the monster, he got up and shot him several times but it did not work. The monster took Nate by the throat but Nate unleashed a flash of light from his eye which temporarily blinded him. Nate ran back to pick up a grenade from a dead soldier and throw it but the blast did nothing.

"You think you can defeat me with these...Toys?" The monster said as it picked up Nate by the throat, it looked at one of the guns on the ground and threw Nate up at the ceiling. You could hear the sound of his back cracking as he hit the ceiling, he fell down to the ground.

"Wanda?" Nate asked himself as he saw Wanda standing there. She was whispering to herself and then flexed out her wrists. Several streams of energy burst out.

One of the energy beams hit the monster and threw him across the room. He got up and screamed out, allowing his whole body to be consumed by the blue fire. He slowly walked towards Wanda as she fired several more hex bolts. A stream of energy returned to her, coming from the corridor and as she waved her hands around in the air a small portal appeared.

"Such simple magic." The monster said as the fire poured from his hands, he was ready to throw it.

Logan jumped out from the portal, with his claws out and ready to kill. He pounced at the monster and knocked him to the ground. The monster threw a fireball at him but it didn't bother Logan, he plunged his claws into the monster but then something went wrong, something was different.

"What?" Logan said to himself as he tried to pull the claws out but they were stuck. The monster put his hand around Logan's throat.

"How unusual." The monster said as it looked into Logan. It burst into flames again and Logan started to scream, the metal inside him was starting to heat up and making him wish he could get away.

"Logan." Wanda screamed but before she could do anything the monster threw a fireball at her, knocking her out.

As Wanda was on the ground in an unconscious state the last red stream of energy came towards her, dancing around her ear but she was in no condition to hear. The monster continued to torture Logan, refusing to let him escape.

"I know you Wolverine, do you know how many souls are waiting for you? Do you know what'll happen when you are finally given to them?"

Before Logan could reply there was a flash of blue light that blinded the monster. He turned around to see a ball of blue energy sitting there, it opened up to reveal a tall but skinny man with black hair and a goatee. He was wearing black trousers and a long red coat, he had a battle axe in his hand and his other was shaking a little.

The man fired a ball of blue magic at the monster before running towards it with his axe in the air. He swung down and caught the monster in the blade, throwing it across the room and tearing it open as it was torn from the blade.

"Back to hell Blackheart." The man said as he swung the axe, destroying the beast.

Stephen walked up to Wanda who was on the floor, he picked her up and took her to the middle of the room.

"Who the hell are you bub?" Logan asked as he started to recover. He looked at his claws, they were glowing orange from the heat.

"I am the one person on this realm that will stop whatever he was doing, no matter how important it is, to come and help Wanda." Stephen said as walked around Wanda, mumbling something under his breath, something not even english.

"Boyfriend?" Logan asked as he slowly walked towards him.

"I could never date someone like her? Someone...So...Mediocre." Stephen said as he dangled his fingers over her ears, a few blue sparks fell onto her face.

"Asshole." Wanda whispered as she got up. Her head ached, like really ached to the point where she was struggling to stand up.

"Who the hell was that?" Logan asked as he looked at the soldiers, he saw Nate Grey on the ground, covered in blood but still breathing.

"His name was Blackheart. He is a the spawn of Mephisto and a powerful one at that. Now, how the hell did you get in trouble with Blackheart?" Stephen explained as he swaggered about, looking at the burn marks.

"Mephisto wants me dead, I guess he doesn't like people who cheat death." Wanda explained.

"He really doesn't." Stephen said as he conjured up a small spell, it allowed him to see what kind of magic had been used in the area. The whole room was filled with a black mist, it was faint but present. Stephen waved his hands and it disappeared.

"How was your trip?" Wanda asked as she walked around the room, waving her hands and creating small portals to see what had happened over the hole place.

"I found what I was looking for….Which brings me to this teeny tiny problem." Stephen said as he waved his hands through the portals, destroying them.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"Wanda, there's no getting rid of your smell….You're gonna stink forever." Stephen said before bursting into laughter.

"Shut up Strange." Wanda said as she threw a small hex at him, causing him to trip a little.

"Seriously though Wanda, I don't think Mephisto is getting angry with you being alive. He is planning something, I was in K'un L'un, there is something there….Something is coming and Mephisto knows." Stephen explained. Whatever it was, it had him a little afraid.

"Apocalypse?" Logan asked. Stephen looked at him, he knew who Apocalypse was from the stories he heard as a child/

"Worse, a demon from another dimension." Stephen explained.

"Logan, we need to get Rogue out of the cell...She should be down there. Stephen, we need your help." Wanda said as she opened a small portal to the basement. The prison cells were barely touched but she had all of the Acolytes put out when she created a portal for Logan to escape.

X

Blackheart was walking through hell, the realm of Mephisto. He crawled through it, trying to make his way to the darkest cave that held the most powerful prisoner that Mephisto had, the man who had been suffering the longest. The prisoner was chained to the cave, he barely moved, just stood there.

"It failed, I wasn't powerful enough." Blackheart said. He was in pain, it was obvious that Strange had managed to get to him.

"It's not about you having power….It's about you controlling he who has power." The prisoner replied, he was choking, struggling to speak.

"The X-men have been destroyed though, I managed to take them out of the picture." Blackheart said with a sense of pride but that only made the prisoner disgusted.

"Then why is Nate Grey still alive? Why is Legion still in Rogue's body? Why are you in this condition." The prisoner scolded Blackheart, almost mocking him.

"What do I do?" Blackheart asked as he collapsed to the ground.

"Give the power to somebody, get the rest and give it to him….Play the game and get the throne." The prisoner replied.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. It's going to change a little bit and be more about the magic but if there's anything you'd like to see please say. Have you got any questions like the prisoner? Nate? Or Strange and his trip? Until next time, have fun.**


	7. Shadows

Something was weird, something didn't feel right. Wanda couldn't help but think that, there was something at the back of her mind that was screaming out at her. It stopped her from sleeping that night and the last several nights before that. She slithered out of bed and slowly made her way to the balcony. She was still staying at Strange's home but it still felt weird, the energy was different to hers and she couldn't get used to it.

She threw the doors open and took a step onto the stone balcony, her feet instantly freezing. She walked past the gargoyle statues that guarded the building with their lives and approached the edge. The night was silent, there wasn't even any wind, it was just a calm night.

"It's a trap, a rusty trap." Something whispered. Wanda nearly jumped into the air and out of her skin but there was nothing there. She took a deep breath and tried to think for a moment, get her head clear but there was still nothing.

X

Logan was walking down the corridor. He was still on edge after the attack on the X-men, he had no idea how to process what they were attacked by. He could still remember that monster, the demon that reminded him of what mortality felt like. Then there was Rogue, they managed to find her unconscious in her cell but there wasn't much they could do. Her mind had been torn apart by something, something immensely powerful. He remembered her, the girl he helped raise and turn into a soldier, all those years ago when he still felt like he had a shred of humanity inside of him. He didn't have that now, he was a monster and he knew it, he was an animal.

Inside her mind though she was battling for control. Lucas had done something to her, he had torn her mind apart in order to escape, but escape to where exactly?

"How old are you now Logan?" Strange asked as she snuck up on the aging soldier.

"Too old, I'm not even sure how old now actually." Logan said. He genuinely didn't know anymore, he tried to work it out once but he kept getting confused.

"Oh dear, I must ask...Do memories ever get mixed up or lost? Old memories I mean." Strange asked as he looked at the girl, trying to work out what is wrong with her.

"Only the good ones...The bad ones never go away no matter how old they are." Logan said.

"Quite right. She's making some excellent progress, I give it a day or two and she'll be awake." Sebastian said with a faint smile.

"What happened?" Logan asked as he knelt down to look at her.

"I don't know. I assume whatever was inside of her broke free when the monster Blackheart attacked. It might have been Wanda's magic that pushed him out or the dark energy that let him escape, either way...He's out there." Sebastian said. He hovered his hands over her and closed his eyes.

"Will he survive?" Logan asked. He did remember Lucas though, he did remember what he had done to him and he did remember what he promised himself he would do to him if he ever got the chance.

"He'll feed on the bacteria of the Astral Plane for sometime but he'll eventually find a host that he can latch onto." Stephen explained. His hands turned green as he stretched them out, he was trying to find out if something was on Rogue.

"Then what?" Logan asked. He didn't really understand but he was just going to follow along.

"He'd be like us and will have our vulnerabilities except this time he would be able to break out of the body before it dies so...Not a good sign really." Stephen explained as he pulled his hands away, he looked disappointed and a little annoyed.

"And this monster? What did you call him?" Logan asked.

"Blackheart, the son of Mephisto. He's a trickster who has gone by many names over the years: Loki, Surtur, Mordo. These are some of the names he has taken over the years." Stephen explained. Logan nodded, he knew who Mephisto was but he could see the hate in Strange's eyes when Blackheart was mentioned, they had, had history.

"Mephisto huh, great." Logan snarled.

"You know him?" Strange asked as he turned to him.

"He has a special interest in me." Logan said. He thought he was bragging for a second then, he sounded like it but Strange knew what kind of a burden that was.

"Then Logan, you may be in more danger than you would ever know." Stephen said as he put his hand on Logan's shoulder.

X

The Museum of Natural History was one of the biggest tourist destinations in New York, it also held the biggest collection of the Apocalypse war, four times as big as any other collection in the world. It was also home to the exhibition of K'un Lun, the ancient world of the Orient. It was conquered by the Hellfire club and a lot of relics were taken to New York hundreds of years ago. It was late at night so the only people there were the security guards who patrolled the museum, keeping an eye on everything.

A security guard was walking down the corridor of the Orient exhibition. He was a young man who was just trying to get by. His hair was black and long, it dangled over his face that was covered in pimples, he really didn't care about how he looked. His eyes told it all though, how tired and stressed he was as he walked down the corridor but as he did, he noticed something in the shadows.

He was right though, something was crawling around but it was not in the shadows, it was the shadows. The security guard walked down the corridor to one of the highlights of the exhibition or Fin Fang Foom, the beast that once stopped the order of the Phoenix. The guard walked up to the statue of the dragon, the terrifying beast that destroyed more lives than Apocalypse.

He kept pointing his light at the shadows, trying to calm himself down but that thought was still there, what if something was there. As he was doing this, a shadowy figure emerged from behind. It started to heat up, the shadows taking a more fire like form. The guard turned around, consumed with fear and stepping back as quickly as he could.

"You'll do." A voice said. It came from inside the guards head which just made him even more scared. The burning shadow jumped towards him, attacking him and binding with him.

The guard fell to the ground, his eyes were burning bright, it then went onto spread all over his body to the point where it was now all bright orange with black streaks going through it. His whole body was now being destroyed and reformed, the clothes burnt off as flames fell from his body. The flames turned black, they got so big they reached the ceiling and then came back down to him, revealing the new man. Lucas had taken over the body and molded it to how he wanted. He was now a tall, slim man with short blonde hair and eyes that could pierce a tank.

"This feels better," Lucas said as he walked out of the museum. He turned to a camera and winked before leaving through the door. On the other side of the camera, sat in the security room had gone pale from fear. He used his power to give the illusion that he was wearing clothes which he would acquire later.

"Let the games begin." Lucas said as he walked out of the museum. He walked towards an alleyway that seemed abandoned but that was probably due to the night.

"I see you got your own body." Pietro said as he appeared behind Lucas. He was wearing a dark blue suit and had his hair slit back.

"How long has it been since my body was pulled from Rogue?" Lucas asked. He couldn't remember anything at all.

"Not to long, you have been missed though." Pietro said as he walked towards Lucas. He looked a lot like David Xavier, his brother but he probably didn't want to hear that.

"Is that so? Lucas asked.

"What's the plan then? You're the reason we're here after all." Pietro asked.

"We're going to kill the Scarlet Witch and I know how." Lucas said, he sounded pleased with himself.

"Shall I get the others?" Pietro asked.

"Bring them into the museum, now that I think of it there is something I want to get….But let's leave it till the morning, I have an idea" Lucas said as he turned around and looked at the museum, smiling he looked at it.

It wasn't until the middle of the day that Lucas returned to the museum. He and Pietro walked in and approached the exhibit about Xorn and Shen. It was a small exhibit but it went into detail about the dangers of magic and soldiers. Xorn and Shen were two princess of a small island in Asia and when their father died they took over and attempted to build an empire but since their army was small they used magic to enhance their soldiers as well as themselves. It went wrong, just like it would have and it resulted in their deaths as well as the destruction of the island. Lucas used to like that story as a child, he thought he was like Xorn...The one who lead the armies into war.

Lucas walked up to a glass case that had the helmet of Xorn in, he was stood behind some children who looked at it with absolute boredom.

"Do you know why they wore masks children?" Lucas asked. They all turned their heads and looked at him. He had stolen an expensive black suit and had his blonde hair moved to the side.

"No?" The children said.

"The magic they used was traditionally used for destruction, specifically objects but when enchanted onto themselves like Shen wanted, they themselves were destroyed...It happened to their whole army." Lucas explained.

"A bit pointless then." The kids said.

"Not at all...Have you ever fought an army that was made up of hideous soldiers...It's rather difficult, that's why the Morlocks did so well but these masks." Lucas said. He found it rather amusing, he was just trying to scare the kids now.

"Then why wear masks?" The kids asked.

"Because nobody knows what's underneath...Nobody knows what they really are then." Lucas said as he looked at Xorns mask. He raised his hand and the glass smashed, the helmet started to hover towards him and he put it on.

"Time to adjust the plan." Lucas said as he moved his head around. Pietro took out everyone's phones and pointed them at him, forcing people to record what was happening.

The mask felt unusual, there was power in it even after all the years there was still so much power. He could see fire, pain and destruction, through the eyes of everyone who had dared wear it over the years. It took him a moment to get used to it but once he did he could feel the power that Xorn had wielded all those years ago, it was inimaginable.

"Now...I have returned from the dead for one simple reason...I am here to kill….The Scarlet Witch." Lucas said. It was difficult to speak with the mask, something was holding him back but he managed, the power flowed through him but there was so much, he didn't know how to use it.

X

Wanda was sat in her room, she finally managed to get to sleep and was enjoying every minute of it. She never really had dreams, it was unusual but when she slept all she saw was colours and light, she saw the magic inside of her but this time it was different. She saw a burning girl and a young man trying to reach to her.

She then found herself in a small apartment, it had been completely trashed and destroyed by some gang. The place had been torched, that was clear but the fires had been put out. Wanda walked towards the corner where a young man was hiding, he was naked and terrified.

"What happened?" Wanda asked as she walked up to him, she bent down to help him up but he was warm, like fire.

"A trap...A rusty trap." The boy screamed as he jumped towards Wanda. His face was a burning skull, his whole body was consumed by the flames and kept burning him until he was nothing but a mere skeleton.

"What are you?" Wanda asked as she walked back.

"Help me." The boy begged. He then disappeared and the fire formed two people, one with burning red eyes and another whose whole body was burning. She looked at the two for a moment before waking up.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. What did you like? What would you like to see next? Until next time, have fun.**


	8. Back from the dead

Wanda was standing in the kitchen. It was early in the morning and she could really do with a cup of coffee, she downed one mug and stared at the kettle until it finished boiling. She was considering using magic to make it go quicker, just as she was about to do it, Stephen walked in.

"You know if you use magic to make that go quicker...It'll taste like steel and shit...And steel." Stephen said as he sat down. He stared at the biscuit tin and slowly reached his hand in, taking a handful of custard creams and stuffing them into his pockets.

"What are those?" Wanda asked as she watched him slowly put the biscuits into his pocket.

"Never you mind what these are...Anyway, have you checked on Rogue?" Stephen said as he then proceeded to cram a few into his mouth.

"No...Have you?" Wanda asked. The kettle finally finished boiling and she started to make her coffee while Stephen crammed his mouth.

"She was stable last time I saw her." Stephen said. His mouth was filled with the biscuits, he was spitting them out as he spoke, something which annoyed and disgusted Wanda.

"I better check on her." Wanda said as she finished making her coffee.

"I hope so, she's your mate not mine." Stephen said as he dropped a biscuit due to his shaking hands.

"Stephen...Thank you." Wanda said as she opened the door.

"I owe you one after that little incident in Greece...You remember? With Mordo." Stephen said. He could remember what happened all those years ago and he didn't really like thinking of Mordo but that wasn't important.

Wanda left the room with a faint smile and travelled to the room in which Rogue was sleeping. She seemed peaceful but Wanda knew Rogue, she knew that she was never peaceful. She hadn't aged a bit, she was as young as she was all those years ago.

X

Logan was sat in some sleazy bar, drinking his fifth beer and was beginning to feel it. He looked around, taking in the atmosphere and he had to admit it, he kind of liked it. He liked the smell of beer and piss all over the bar or that the other drinkers were some of the worst human beings alive. He took out a cigar and started to light it up.

"You got any more of those?" Mephisto asked as he sat next to Logan. He was wearing a black three piece suit and wiped the chair with his handkerchief, he looked around the bar and seemed a little disgusted but happy at the same time.

"Why are you here bub?" Logan asked as he gestured for two beers.

"I asked you to kill the Scarlet Witch and you joined her instead." Mephisto said. He took one of the beers and wiped it with his handkerchief. One of the bikers in the bar saw this and seemed a little annoyed by it.

"I never agreed." Logan argued.

"Anyway...I allowed some people to escape my realm and now they are causing all kinds of problems." Mephisto said. He was angered by the problem that had emerged.

"Lucas? I know." Logan said. Anyone could tell that Logan hated Lucas, he wanted to tear him to shreds when he saw him.

"You two have a history...Maureen." Mephisto taunted in an attempt to get him riled up.

"I will kill you." Logan huffed.

"Many have tried and failed." Mephisto said as he took a swig of the beer. He hated it and pulled a face to show it, a face of disgust.

"You don't belong here." A drunk and fat biker said as he stumbled over to them. He had nuts and sick in his beard, his leather outfit was cheap and torn.

"You're right...I don't." Mephisto said as he stood up.

"Get out, only bikers here...It's the rules." The biker said as he opened his mouth, probably about to be sick.

"A biker who follows rules...How extraordinary. I have a tendency to break the rules, which is why where I am...Anyway...You we're supposed to die at fifty-two from a bike crash. You were high on crystal meth and drove straight into a playground and took three lives with you, all of whom were children." Mephisto explained. Logan looked at him but didn't intervene, it wasn't the time.

"The fuck?" The biker asked.

"But for you I'll certainly break the rules." Mephisto said as he touched the biker. He grabbed hold of his forehead and forced the man to age two hundred years. Logan jumped up and unleashed his claws, pushing them against the back of his neck.

Mephisto dropped the body and swung round, pushing Logan to the ground. He put his foot onto the immortal warrior, the soul he shall never have and stared into his eyes.

"So you want me to do your dirty work?" Logan asked as his chest started to get crushed, he could hear the cracking of his ribs as Mephisto pushed down harder.

"They have my power, the power of Zarathos and I want it back." Mephisto said as he stepped off Logan and walked out of the bar.

Logan was laying there for a few moments, waiting for his ribs to fix themselves but as he did, the bikers ran out of the bar. They stopped by their bikes and stared at what was infront of them, Logan eventually made it outside and looked at what was infront.

"Remember Logan...I want my power back...And you're going to get it for me." Zarathos said. He was surrounded by a circle of fire and by his side was Maureen, the woman who Logan once loved.

"Maureen." Logan said as he looked at her face, the woman he loved, he thought she was gone forever.

"Bring me the power Logan...And you'll get what you want." Mephisto said.

"Logan?" Maureen asked as she looked at him. She was terrified, he could see it in her eyes and he could feel the rage building up inside of him.

"No." Logan yelled as Mephisto and Maureen burst into flames, disappearing.

X

Wanda was sat next to Rogue, watching over her and hoping that she would wake up soon. She didn't know what to do, she felt defenseless.

"Did you know we were forgotten? Most of us were actually….You got a mention in a tv show they made about the war….The wife of the thief, the actress was pretty good. I miss those days, I miss everyone so much." Wanda said. She looked at Rogue but to her surprise, Rogue opened her eyes.

"Wanda?" Rogue asked as she turned her head to the witch. She was confused and tired but as she tried to get up, Wanda held her down.

"Be careful, you might ." Wanda said as she pushed Rogue back.

"What happened? What's going on?" Rogue asked as she tried to push herself up. She couldn't remember what was going on, everything felt weird and the light blinded her eyes.

"Rogue you need to calm down, there's something you need to know." Wanda said but Rogue was starting to panic.

"Where's Remy? What's going on?" Rogue asked as she pushed Wanda back. She ran out of the room. Wanda turned around to follow her but Rogue was always a fast girl.

Rogue ran down the corridor and pushed the door open, letting her go outside. Wanda followed her, hoping that the house would help Rogue stop but it didn't. She burst through the front door and sprinted into the new world.

Rogue ran straight out into the middle of the street where she was nearly hit by a car. She jumped up on top of it and looked at the buildings around her. She looked up at them, shocked and confused as to where she was.

"Get off the car." A policeman screamed as he pointed his taser at her. He waited a moment before firing it but Wanda used her magic to make it fall out of the air.

Rogue looked at Wanda and jumped off the car and ran into the city. Wanda followed her, trying to catch her friend. Rogue kept running through the crowded streets, trying to find somewhere where she could stop. She ended up being thrown into a book shop. She stopped running but started to look around as Wanda tried to catch up with her.

Rogue walked into a DVD shop, she looked around and looked at the films. They were strange to her, she didn't really understand what they were or what was going on but she walked up to one film that caught her eye.

"This...Looks familiar." Rogue said as she picked up a film called, 'The Thieves Guild'. She looked at the cover that had two actors on the front that resembled Rogue and Remy. She stared at it for a moment, completely confused. The two actors were Taylor Kitsch and Anna Paquin.

"It's a new world Rogue, it's not the one we grew up in." Wanda said as she walked up to her friend.

"Is this supposed to be and Remy?" Rogue asked as she looked at the two actors, confused and struggling to get around the concept.

"Yes." Wanda asked as she took the film off her. She had seen it before and hated it, the person who portrayed Remy had a terrible accent.

"What the fuck?" Rogue asked as she picked up another one. This one had Charlton Heston as Magneto.

"That's one of my favourite films, the actress playing me was really good." Wanda said as she looked at the cover.

"They're all gone aren't they?" Rogue asked. She didn't what to do, she didn't know how she was alive but all she knew was that this was the world now.

"I'm here and so is Logan….I've been here for hundreds of years Rogue, it's good to see someone who can drink as much as me." Wanda explained.

"And you could drink." Rogue commented. She remembered their drinking days fondly.

"Imagine what the extra centuries of drinking have granted me." Wanda said with a smile.

Before the two could do anything else they were hit by a sudden bolt of energy. They found themselves in a dark, cold warehouse. They had no idea where they were but they assumed they were in trouble. There was a blue light in the shadows, it zoomed around the warehouse, circling them like a predator does to its prey.

"Not you." Wanda said as she got ready to use one of her hexes.

"Who?" Rogue asked as she tried to look at the blue blur but he kept moving every time she found him.

"I see Rogue is awake now...That's good...We can have a reunion...I think we should bring John back from the grave as well, what are your thoughts on that sister?" The blue blur said as it finally managed to stop revealing him to be Pietro. He was wearing a blue, leather like suit that had blue streaks on it. Wanda couldn't help notice that there was fire in his eyes, similar to Jeans.

"What do you want brother?" Wanda asked.

"You're fast now?" Rogue asked herself.

"What we want is to have a chat with the most powerful witch in the world and my old body." Legion said as he stumbled out of the shadows. He was wearing a black coat, shirt and trousers. He kept the helmet of Xorn on, his whole body except for his hands was completely covered. His eyes were glowing blue, the magic was starting to consume him but as Rogue looked at his hands she noticed that they were heavily scarred.

"A chat?" Wanda asked. As she looked around, Shingen walked out of the shadows, he was wearing silver armour that would shine in the light if there was any. He had a large, silver katana blade and a hydra symbol of his chest plate.

Dean Morgan flew in through the window. He stretched out his wings and revealed the metallic waist coat he had on. He wore goggles and had blades attached to his hands and wings.

"I think I need to do some catching up." Rogue said as she clenched her fists.

"You have no idea." Legion said. He opened out his hands and made balls of blue energy appear, burning in his hands as the light in his eyes got brighter.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What do you like? What would you like to see? Until next time, have fun.**


	9. Nightmares

**Chapter 9: Nightmares**

Wanda and Rogue were sat in a small office. The room was dark and wet, the stench of damp made the room unbearable but the two girls managed to survive. A small beam of light appeared, it got brighter and brighter until Lucas finally appeared. He looked at the two, they could only see the metal suit that he had stolen from Xorn, there was nothing left of him for them to see.

"What do you want?" Wanda asked as he approached the two, she fired a hex at him but it did nothing to him.

"I want information Wanda,I want your memories." Legion explained as he walked even closer to her, Rogue jumped in between the two and pushed him back.

"Stay back."

"Or what" Legion asked as the blue light in his eyes began to grow, it poured out of him and slithered over to Rogue, she tried to walk away from it but it started to wrap itself around her. Wanda used her magic to move it but it jumped onto her as well. Within a minute they were covered in the thick blue energy.

Rogue started to scream as it crawled into her eyes and mouth but then everything went white but only for a minute. There was a loud beating noise and then everything started to change, it went back to the way it was all of those centuries ago, before she was taken in by the X-men, before she got married...Before everything.

Rogue was standing in the middle of a small village in the middle of nowhere. There was at least fifty people all working, the houses were small but stable, it was peaceful. Rogue walked through the village, looking around and noticing the small river that ran near it. She started to remember the place, her home and her family. She saw her family, it had been so long since she had seen their faces. She walked towards the eight year old version of herself, sitting on the floor and nearly broke into tears.

"Take everything, leave nothing." A group of bandits screamed as they rode their horses into the village. The bandits rode horses and threw torches onto the wooden houses, they then threw them onto the fields and the hay, igniting the place within minutes.

The bandits rode their horses into the village and cut down anyone who crossed their paths, Rogue tried to stop them but she just walked right through them, like a ghost or a shadow. She started to scream as a bandit walked into the house. Rogue ran inside and screamed as she saw the bandit kill her family. She then saw her child self run out of the house and right into a horse, falling over into the mud. The bandit emerged from the burning house, everything started to go blurry for Rogue, nothing seemed right as the world turned red.

Rogue stood there as the fires grew, turning the sky blood red. She tried to move but every step she took took her deeper into a pool of blood, no matter where she went she got deeper and deeper as she tried to get to her younger self. She got deeper and deeper into it until she was completely submerged into the fiery blood like liquid. She emerged what felt like seconds later but was actually hours. The sky was grey and so was the ground, it had been turned by the ash. She crawled out of the liquid and approached the unconscious child and nearly burst into tears.

 **X**

Wanda was stood in the middle of the old dining hall, she barely recognised it. The Lensherr coat of arms was everywhere and the servants were busy cleaning the place. Erik walked through the dining hall with a young Pietro and Wanda, they were at least ten and looked nervous. She followed them into the throne room where Erik sat on his throne with his two children stood in front of him.

Wanda approached them, she remembered this day but she had forgotten their faces. Wanda was wearing a little red dress whereas Pietro wore a blue suit that looked more like armour, he wanted to feel strong whilst Wanda wanted to feel pretty like her mother. Erik was wearing his red armour but kept his helmet on the floor.

"Your mother…" Erik began to explain, he could barely keep it together and neither could the kids as soon as they realised what was happening. Wanda approached the two kids, she knew they could not see her which helped because she started to cry herself.

Then everything started to go cold and Legion appeared behind her. He looked like his old self, with his long blonde hair and sun touched skin. He slowly walked towards her clapping. He wore black trousers and a thin black shirt as he approached her.

"Such precious memories for the Scarlet Witch. Time is funny like that isn't it? You could see every major event in history but it's the things that actually matter are what stay with you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You were such a privileged child, everything you ever wanted was right there in front of you...Some of us were taken away from our family's, tortured and left to rot because we were different...This world belongs to me, it's my birthright." He screamed like a hurt child whose toys had been taken away, he looked exhausted as he said it.

"I've fought enough nutcases who believed the world belonged to them, you'll fall...You always do." Wanda said from experience.

"I don't want to rule this world, I want to rule a world under my own image...And you're going to help me." Legion said as he raised his hand and watched as the darkness poured out. The building started to age, rot even as the walls crumbled and the wood degraded. The three people just stood in their places but eventually turned into skeletons and then into dust.

"Is this supposed to scare me?" Wanda asked but Lucas simply smiled like the devil. A burning Pietro ran up to Wanda, screaming as he grabbed hold of her and held her still.

"I've watched this world tear itself apart and then rebuild itself together and then turn itself apart again...I watched it in that fiery inferno I was sent to to BURN! I'm not only going to take your world, I'm going to break Mephistos." Legion explained as the world turned more hellish. Fires emerged and demons crawled all over the place as tortured souls began to scream.

Wanda looked at the crazy eyed Legion, looking into the blood shot eyes as he made the world collapse, torturing Wanda as Pietro started to crush her. Legion took a deep breath and then made a burning dragon in the skies, making it grow bigger and bigger as it destroys everything in its site.

"Come on Wanda, you understand don't you? You've seen it, thought it...You know where it is, help me." Legion explained as Wanda looked at the fiery dragon and then back at Legion whose face was starting to become more and more disfigured. What started out as small scars eventually grew, becoming infected as they did until Legion wasn't even a man anymore.

"You belong in hell." Wanda spat out as she unleashed a burst of her hex magic, throwing Pietro back and Legion onto the floor. Wanda looked around, waving her hand into the air and created a red portal. She sprinted into it and pulled it back as she did, Pietro managed to run into it.

The burning spirit of Pietro ran into the a strange and disturbing land. Everything felt like it was turning left to right as the trees grew into awkward angles. He looked around, finding himself inside a multicoloured forest where the trees were twisted. He looked at the multiple roads that stretched out into the forest, he started to feel dizzy as the wind hit him from several directions and the sound of a single bird chirping spun around him. He screamed, throwing a burst of vengeful flames into the forest and running away as it burnt, leaving behind more destruction.

Wanda watched from a distance, she was stood atop of a hill and could see the flames starting to grow as Pietro looked for her. She had thrown him across the forest, the faster you go in a single direction the more likely you are to go in different directions. Wanda sighed, realising that she still had to find Rogue.

 **X**

Legion returned to reality, screaming as he did, he damaged the room walls and realised that Wanda had disappeared, transporting her body into the witches road and most likely taking Pietro with her. He turned to Rogue who just stared at him with a large grin.

"You're going to be useful." Legion said to Rogue.

 **X**

Logan was doing chin ups in Stephens gym, it was only a small room that had a few weights and a chin up pole, it was only there for Wong but even he never used it. Logan liked it, made him a little more relaxed. He was thinking about Maureen, the fact that she might actually be in Mephisto's realm, he was also trying to think of reasons why he let the souls escape.

"Logan, your presence has been requested." Wong said as he walked into the room. Logan nodded as he grabbed his shirt.

The two men walked into the study where Stephen was drinking tea with a familiar guest. Logan saw Nate Grey, The X-Man sat in a chair with a glass of tea in his hand. Stephen had several books out whilst Nate had brought a few of his own, his eye was glowing rather bright, more than usual which alerted Logan.

"What's this?" Logan asked as he pointed to the soldier.

"As you know I've been investigating Black Heart and his activities, I believe Mr. Grey here can provide me with some answers and also some rather distressing news." Stephen explained. He didn't sound happy or confident but actually worried.

"Your two friends...Scarlet Witch and Rogue? They've been taken by Legion, I need your help to infiltrate his lair and assassinate him, I want your help." Nate explained, he made it sound like a mission rather than asking for help.

"And let me guess, if I help you, you'll help me save them?" Logan asked.

"Exactly." Nate said as he looked right into Logan's soul as he started to think whether or not he should be trusted.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. What do you think will happen next? What will Logan do with Nate and what is the Witches Road? Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
